


Strawberry Memories

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: getyourwordsout, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Deja Vu, F/M, Ice Cream, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Kurt are eating ice cream but her choice of strawberry triggers a bittersweet memory of Oscar.<br/>For the Get Your Words Out "Carrier Pigeon" prompt: deja vu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Memories

She laughed, leaning over the railing, her grey sweatshirt protecting her skin from the weathered metal. The water below lent a salt tang to the breeze which stirred her hair.

Next to her, Kurt grinned. He took a bite of rocky road ice cream, as laidback and happy as he ever seemed to get.

The latest job had gone well; it was over, no-one was hurt, everything was good. They could take a moment to revel in the victory, to celebrate.

Jane stuck out her tongue to taste her own ice cream. She'd chosen strawberry. Kurt had said she didn't seem like a vanilla girl. He'd suggested chocolate but the rich pink had looked inviting and so strawberry it was. The taste was familiar…

 

_Oscar laughed. "You have some on your nose," he said, tapping the bridge of his own nose with his free hand._

_"I don’t care." She deliberately didn't wipe at her nose, simply took another lick of the strawberry ice-cream._

_Oscar's smile became fixed. He returned to staring out over the water, his own mint choc chip filled waffle cone forgotten._

_"Hey," she said._

_"I'm sorry. I want us to have these moments," he said, refusing to meet her gaze. "Things I can remember. Things you might one day remember again. But every moment we create, everything we do now, feels like a goodbye."_

_He tossed his barely tasted cone into the water below. She blinked away unwanted tears. They'd been through this. This was the only way. He had agreed to it._

_"I'll remember you when it's time," she said._

_"We can't be sure of that." That he would come to her and help her was a given, it was a vital part of the plan. The memory loss though; if it was reversible, if she'd ever regain her true self, that was uncertain._

_She took one last lick of her ice cream and tossed her cone into the sea to join Oscar's. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other across his chest._

_"I love you," she said, holding him tight. "I will remember you."_

_"I wish you didn't have to forget." He cleared his throat, unwilling to go through the argument again. "You still have ice cream on your nose."_

_"Do I?" She released him and he straightened up. One hand caressed her hair, tied back from her face. The other sat on her waist. Oscar leaned in and instead of the kiss she was expecting, there was a lick across the bridge of her nose. She laughed, giving him a playful shove._

_"You are such a dork sometimes," she said, and then he did kiss her and his hands clutched at the back of her coat while she wound her arms around his neck._

 

"Jane?"

She tossed the cone into the sea.

"Guess you don't like strawberry," Kurt said.

"I don't know," she said. She pulled the sleeves of the sweatshirt over her hands and tucked her elbows into her sides.

Kurt gave her a long look. "Another memory."

She shrugged.

"Told you to get chocolate," Kurt said with a sigh.


End file.
